Life Away From Home?
by sugardoll27
Summary: Sequel to "Slick, Steady, And Strange". What will Sugar's life be away from the gang and Johnny? Meeting new people, and moving on! What will happen when Sugar threatens many people's lives? Read to find out. Please review!
1. New Life?

**A/N; Hey There! This is my sequel to Slick, Steady, And Strange. If you didn't read the first one, you might not completely get this one. Just to let you know. I hope you like it!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>...Sugar's POV<p>

I walked into my new house. Dally was carrying in bags and boxes. It already had furniture, just like the old house.

I took my stuff in my room. It smelled musky, just like Dally. I loved it. I looked around for a while, then I started putting our stuff away.

I pulled my bright red hair back into a ponytail, and threw on a pair of navy blue shorts and a t-shirt Johnny had given me. I made sure not to get anything on it, so I wouldn't have to wash it. I didn't want to loose his scent. I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up real early the next day. I started to silently cry. I couldn't help but think of Johnny. I needed him. I unpacked more boxes to keep myself busy.

I never heard Dally come up behind me, but he did and threw me over his shoulder. "Dally, put me down!"

...Dally's POV

I picked up Sugar and threw her over my shoulder. "Dally, put me down!" She yelled. I set her down and looked at her. "Hey, have you been cryin'? You're eyes look real red." She turned away from me, and mumbled something I didn't understand. "Hey, answer my question." I said turning her body towards me. "Yes Dally! I have, what's it to ya? I mean, how can I not if everyone I love leaves me!"

I saw the tears flowing down her face again and I hugged her. "Shh... It'll be okay. I'm still here, I ain't gonna leave ya." I said as I rubbed her back.

...Sugar's POV

I started to cry again, and he hugged me. "Shh... It'll be okay. I'm still here, I ain't gonna leave ya." He said as he rubbed my back.

After we ate breakfast, then we headed to the paint store. We got some black and white paint. When we got home, we started to paint it. I didn't have anything in my room yet which was a good thing, because we were making a mess.

When we were finished painting, which took us all day to complete, my walls were black with white hearts on it. Above my bed, it said '_Sugardoll Loves Johnnycake' _in white letters.

I was supposed to be starting school next week. But I wasn't too happy about that, and I convinced Dally to let me drop out. I'm suprised it actually worked.

Although, he did say something about already having too much stress in my life, and school didn't help.

I was cleaning up the paint things, when Dally snuck up behind me and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey ma'am. I have a surprise for you tomorrow. But I'm not gonna tell you what it is." He set me down, winked and walked away. "Dally! You know I hate surprises. C'mon! Tell me!" I begged but he just walked away. It was late out anyways. I went to bed because tomorrow would come faster. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to tell me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Sooooo What did ya think? Please review!**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	2. Life Threatening Results

**A/N; Leave it to you Katie, to review ALL! my stories!... Gotta respect that. Thanks for the support girl!**

* * *

><p>...Sugar's POV<p>

I was waiting all day for Dally to get home to tell me the surprise he had mentioned yesterday. I decided to Mickey Mouse, I loved watching it because it reminded me of Two-Bit. Everything I knew reminded me of someone from the gang. Sunsets and sunrises I watch, reminded me of Pony. The crazy roof on our house reminded me of Darry. The switchblade and the t-shirt reminds me of my beloved Johnny. My drawing of chocolate cake, that I drew reminds me Steve, and the mini jokebook I own reminds me of Soda.

Dally came in with a new girl. She had platinum blonde hair, and ice-blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Was he dating her? Who was she? A million things went through my mind, except what he said.

"Oh hey Sugar, this is my real sister Devi. You never met her, because she was livin' with our aunt and uncle." I looked at them, then looked away. _Real sister._ Those words cut through me, ripping everything in it's way.

I got up and went to my room, slamming the door behind me. I sat on my bed, and let a few tears escape. _He didn't think of me as his real sister? I was just there for nothing? _

Dally entered my room alone. I turned away and buried my face in a pillow. "Hey, what's wrong?" "Go away. I don't wanna meet her, and I don't wanna see you!" I muffled, but Dally took the pillow and threw it across the room.

"Hey, look at me. Why don't you wanna meet her? And why don't you wanna see me?" He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. I had to tell him the truth. "Well. 'Cause, I'm not your sister accordin' to you, and you like her more than me." More tears escaped, but I tried to hold them back.

...Dally's POV

"Well. 'Cause, I'm not your sister accordin' to you, and you like her more than me." She let out more tears. I hated to see her sad.

"Sugar, what are you talkin' about? You'll always be my sister, and I'll like you both equal." I wiped the tears off her face and hugged her. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"So, you wanna come meet her now?" I said hopefully. "Do I have to?" "Yes, you do. Look, she's not livin' here. She just came to visit us." "Fine. I guess... I really don't wanna though, but I will. For you." She sighed. I kissed her on the forehead, took her hand, and lead her out to where Devi was.

...Devi's POV

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Dally to finished talking to a girl named Sugar. Maybe she was his girlfriend. But she looked too young, well.. If she was, that's Dally for ya.

They came out of the room, and he was holding her hand. She looked as if she had been crying. I stood up and walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Devi. And you are?" I said looking at her. She had bright red hair, and blue-green eyes. She was real pretty.

She turned away from me when I held out my hand. "Dally, I can't do this." She said, then she walked out the front door. I looked at Dally, he looked angry.

"I'm sorry, she ain't like this. She thinks you're replacin' her." Dally said as he looked away.

...Sugar's POV

I ran out the door. I couldn't help it. I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to go somewhere. _Was she the surprise he told me about yesterday? I hope not._

I went into a little shop, I needed 'cancer sticks' as Dally called them. Good thing I carried some money with me everywhere. I also, weird enough carried a lighter and the switchblade Johnny had given me.

I bought them and lit one up. I blew a perfect smoke ring, which Johnny had taught me to do. STOP! You have to stop thinking about Johnny, I told myself.

I'll never see him again. I know Dally won't take me to see him. I need to go myself, or Johnny'll think I don't love him. I need a drink, screw what Dally thinks. I'm old enough to get drunk.

...Dally's POV

Devi sat across the table from me as we ate. It was pretty silent. I decided to speak 'cause the slience was killin' me.

"So, how's the food?" I asked nervously. "Pretty good, I could use a drink though. Wanna go to a bar or somethin'?" I looked at her, I never thought she would suggest going to a bar.

We got on our jackets and left. I walked into the bar and ordered a beer.

...Sugar's POV

I wasn't completely drunk, when I looked over and saw Devi and Dally. I tried to avoid eye contact with them, but my eyes kept meeting with Devi's. She was giving me a dirty look.

She whispered something to Dally, and I knew my fun was over. I headed for the door, but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see one angry face, and one evil grin.

Back at the house, things got bad. "Why the hell did you go out and get drunk huh? You're only 14!" Dally yelled at me. I looked away, and fiddled with the switchblade in my pocket.

"Answer him, you little shit! Ain't nobody ignores Dally! Do you know what he's been through?" Devi glared at me. I looked at Dally with my angry eyes, and he shot me a look of fear. He knew I was gonna lose my mind.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOBODY IGNORES HIM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! I'VE LOST EVERYONE I EVER LOVED! I DON'T NEED NO SNOTTY GIRL TELLIN' ME WHAT MY BROTHER HAS BEEN THROUGH! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" I screamed, and started to shake. I never felt so mad before.

"Who do you think your talkin' to? I'm older than you, I'm 17 you're 14. Deal with it. And he sure as hell ain't your brother." She snapped with anger. I whipped out my switchblade and pointed it at her. "Ain't nobody tells me what to do besides Dally. And he is my brother, he will always be my brother." I walked towards her with the blade in my hand.

"Leave her alone Shug. She never did nothin' to you. Please, for me." Dally said politely because he knew I would stab her. "No Dal. She did do somethin' to me. She came in here and she tried to tell me you ain't my brother." I said, not making eye contact with Dally. Still holding the blade, Dally came up behind me and knocked it out of my hand.

Devi picked up my knife and held it out for Dally to take it. "Sugar, it's for your own good if I take this away." Dally said, shoving it into his pocket. I shook my head and held out my hand. "No Dally. You can't. Johnny gave me that. P-Please." I choked out. I sat down on the couch and tried to catch my breath.

"I think I'm gonna go now. Bye Dally." Devi said as she hugged him. She glared at me, and left.

Dally sat down on the couch, and put one arm around me. I pushed him away and stood up. "IF YOU HAD OF LEFT ME IN TULSA I WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE! I LOVE JOHNNY AND THE GANG WOULD HAVE PROTECTED ME! PONYBOY EVEN APOLOGIZED AND YOU STILL MADE ME LEAVE! Why Dally... Why?" I lost all feeling in my legs and fell to my knees. "I'm sorry Sugar, but I need to make sure you were completly safe. I know Tulsa isn't a safe place." He picked me up and carried me into my room.

"I need to tell you something in the morning, when you cool down. The surprise will be tomorrow, I promise. Good-night Shug." He whispered as he put me in the bed. He kissed my forehead, turned out the light and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Did ya like it? All credit for Devi goes to ForTheloveOfDally... Go check her out, she is awesome! =D ... Please review!**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	3. Old Friends

**A/N; Thanks for reviewing!**

**ForTheloveOfDally; Thanks. Yeah, I know it was. The reason Devi suggested going to the bar was because she wanted to get out of the house, and it was she needed a drink, she lied about that, so it would help get Dally to go.**

**outsider's only gurl; Thank you! I'll try to update more often.**

**Now Time For Chapter 3...**

* * *

><p>...Sugar's POV<p>

I woke up to the smell of cigarette smoke, and alcohol. Dally must have had a rough night with me, and drank. He must have drank a lot by the smell.

I walked out into the living room, only to find a drunken Dally half way off the couch. I walked up really quietly to him and bent over him. "DALLY! WAKE UP!" I yelled in his face. "Wha- Oh, It's just you." He stuggled to get up so I had to help him.

"So, uh. Dally. What was the surprise you were supposed to tell me yesterday." I asked impatiently. "Oh, that. I'm going to Tulsa for a few days, in two days. You wanna go?" Dally said rubbing his eyes, to get them adjusted to the sunlight coming through the window.

My heart beated faster and faster. "Duh! Of course I wanna go!" I hugged him, and went to get dressed.

I got dressed in my regular outfit. Black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, my black leather jacket, and my black high-tops.

I slicked my hair back on one side like usual, and lit a cigarette. "Some tough greaser gal." I said to myself as I blew a smoke ring.

I went out for a walk, because the house was getting stuffy. I was walking along the sidewalk, when I heard someone grab my arm. I whipped out my switchblade and turned to face Dally. "Jesus Dally. You scared me." I said putting the blade back into my pocket.

"Sorry, but I need to tell you somethin'. Devi is coming over tonight for dinner, and she's bringin' her boyfriend. You might want to have a some alcohol set aside for yourself when they get there."

"Um, Dally. Why would I need to do that? Do I know him?" Dally nodded and walked away. I went back home and started cooking.

I had set the table, and was almost finished cooking when Dally, Devi and her boyfriend walked in. I looked up, and almost fainted. I saw Dally coming up to me, to make sure I was okay.

"Tim?" I said holding my head with one hand, as if it were spinning. It felt like it was.

I felt Dally grab me before I hit the ground, and set me on a chair.

"I thought I would never see you again. I-I can't believe it's you... I really hate you." The words escaped my mouth before I could catch them.

Devi and Dally just watched, as I gave Tim dirty looks. And Tim just stared at me, non-believing I was really there.

"Um, what's going on here? Why do you hate him?" Devi asked cutting the silence. "Tim, used to be my only friend before my dad ever left, and Dally came into my life." I was stopped glaring at Tim, and got a drink. Just like Dally said I would need.

"I used to tell Tim everything. He was the only one I told about my mom and dad fightin'. Then when Dally became my step-brother, he just stopped bein' my friend. He acted like I wasn't there anymore. He never hung out with me. I never saw him again. I hated him after that." I chugged my drink and poured another one.

"Look the only reason I stopped hangin' out with you was because you were always with Dally. Until he moved, then I never saw you. I'm sorry if I acted like you weren't there. I'm sorry Sugar, please forgive me." Tim looked at me with those eyes that always made me forgive him.

"Fine Tim, I'll forgive you. Only because you were with me through everything. So, let's eat." I said, setting the food on the table.

After we ate, I apologized to Devi for threatening her. She forgave me, thank-god. She is part of my family too, and I'm glad I have a sister to talk to now.

It was a pretty good night, besides me geting mad at Tim when he first got there. Dally didn't really like Tim because he was dating Devi, but he was still mad at him for what he did to me. Nothing will ever make that pain go away, but the fact that he is back, takes some of it away.

I fell asleep after Devi and Tim left, leaving Dally to do the dishes.

I had a strange dream. Someone had died, but I didn't know who. Everyone around me was upset, but I couldn't see their faces. I was all alone, except someone had hugged me right before I woke up. My dreams usually came true, so I hoped I wasn't dreaming.

I wouldn't let this dream scare me, I was seeing Johnny tomorrow, and that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Sooooo... Did you like it? ... Once again... Go check out ForTheloveOfDally for info on Devi... .net/u/2982372/ForTheloveOfDally ... Please Review...**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	4. Disaster Up Ahead

**A/N; New chapter! (: Review time!**

**ForTheloveOfDally; LOL! Yes, they are all friends now! ... And I tried to update as soon as possible!**

**Story time boys and girls... xD**

~ 1 Day Later ~

Sugar was so excited, she could hardly wait to go back to Tulsa. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, even if it was only for a few days. That whole day, all she could think about was seeing Johnny again, and feeling his arms around her. Seeing those dark eyes light up, whenever she was near, and tasting his lips once more. It had only been a few days, but it had felt like forever.

Once Dally got home, Sugar had him in the car driving to Tulsa. She was smiling the whole ride. Once they got there, they went to the Curtis' house, because everyone was usually there anyways.

Dally parked the car, Sugar jumped out and ran to the front door. "Hello? Anybody here?" Sugar said as she walked into the house.

Ponyboy opened his arms, as she ran to hug him. "Oh Pony. I missed you! Where's the rest of the gang?" Sugar looked up at him with gleaming eyes.

"Well, we have 3 people here. Johnny is with Two-Bit somewheres. And Steve, Soda, and Darry are at work." Ponyboy said, looking at Sugar and still hugging her.

The door slammed, and the rest of the gang walked in. Johnny came in last, but he was the first to notice Sugar. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged him.

"Johnny, I love you..." She whispered into his ear, before she kissed him. She hugged the rest of the gang. Even Steve, who lifted her up everytime she hugged him, which she hated.

"So... We're back, lets go get drunk as a welcome back party!" Dally cheered.

I never got drunk, neither did Soda, or Ponyboy. I was just talking with Pony and Johnny, when I heard the screams. I whipped around to see Dally beating someone up.

"DALLY! STOP IT!" I yelled, trying to pull him off the guy underneath him. Then the cops showed up. Dally got arrested and we all went back to the Curtis' house...

I wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Johnny. I was upset and didn't want to be bothered. "Look I gotta find Devi, and get outta here. I'll see you guys whenever I'm allowed back. Bye." I said as I got up. I kissed Johnny, and left.

I found Devi and Tim, and we drove back to New York, without Dally. "Look Sugar. Me and Tim are gonna be livin' with ya until we go back to Tulsa in 3 weeks." Devi said as we reached the house. I just nodded and went to my room.

~ 3 Weeks Later ~

I walked up to the Curtis' house. Hoping to see Johnny and Ponyboy waiting for me, but it was real silent when I opened the door.

"Wow...Ghost house much? Anybody here?" I saw Ponyboy walk out of his room and smile at me, then he ran up and hugged me.

"SUGAR! I missed you!" He said still hugging me. "I missed you too. Hey uh, where's Johnny. He's usually here too." I looked around but found nothing.

"Nobody told you did they? Look, Um. Johnny killed a soc, then we had to run away. When we got there, after a while Dally came to take us out for food. When we got back the church was on fire, so me and Johnny went in to save some kids. Johnny is in the hospital... And so is Dally."

My eyes filled with tears, and I bit my tounge to stop myself from crying.

I just sat on the couch in shock. Two-Bit and Steve came in, then Darry and Soda joined us. Soda, Steve, and Darry left for work. That left Ponyboy, me, and Two-Bit.

We went to the hospital, and I stead outside of Johnny's room for a while. Then I went in. I saw his dark eyes light up as I looked at him. "J-Johnny. I'm home, and you're gonna be okay. You have to be, I could never live without you. I love you Johnnycakes." I stared at him and he stared back.

After a while of talking, the nurse came in and fought with Johnny about seeing his mother. We had to leave because he passed out.

In the hall another nurse was fighting with her. Then Two-Bit yelled at her. "And you! You're just a little bitch, and he hates you!" She yelled straight in my face.

"YOU DRUNK WHORE! HE LOVES ME! YOU DON'T EVER KNOW WHAT HE LIKES BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS DRINK AND BEAT HIM! YOU FUCKING DRUNK BITCH!" I got ready to punch her, then I felt Two-Bit and Ponyboy hold me back.

We went to see Dally next. I wouldn't look at him, but he kept looking at me. They were talking then I heard that word, '_rumble'_.

"What rumble?" I asked finally looking at him. "Oh um, us and the Socs are havin' a rumble tonight." I could tell Dally really didn't want me to know that.

"I'm goin' in it... I don't care what you say." Dally hesitated, then nodded... After awhile we left, and I actually hugged Dally.

We went for a walk, and we ran into Cherry Valance. "Ponyboy, hey Two-Bit. Oh hi Sugar." Cherry said as she got out of her car.

I glared and walked past her. I hated Cherry Valance, and always have. A few seconds later, I felt Two-Bit put his arm around my shoulder.

"Sugar. What's up with you and Cherry?" I turned to face him. "I hate Cherry Valance. I used to know her when I was younger. But she always made fun of me. Even before I became a greaser. Now I really need that rumble to happen, cause I need to blow off some steam!"

I kept walking to the Curtis' house, and waited there until it was time to leave. I never talked to anyone. I just sat there thinking off all the bullshit in my life, to get me angry. We were gonna win this rumble tonight, for the sake of my Johnny and the title of a greaser.

**A/N; Woot! LONG CHAPTER! (Not really!) xD Next one will be about the rumble and such! ... Hope ya liked this one, please review! **

**-Sugardoll27-**


	5. Rumbles And Death

**A/N; So, this is the **_**'Big'**_** rumble scene I have for you! I hope you like it... Review Time!**

**ForTheloveOfDally; Oh you'll fin out what happens in this chapter... Dally's in the next chapter though... xD**

**Please get comfy, it's time to read! xD**

* * *

><p>Ponyboy was asking a lot of questions that night. "How come you like to fight Darry?" "He likes to show off his muscles." Soda laughed and so did everyone else, except Darry.<p>

Darry looked at me sitting on the couch, then looked at Ponyboy. "Look, I don't know if you two should be in the rumble." My eyes shot at him with a glare. Sodapop stepped in for us, before I had the chance to say anything. Soda could tell that I was pissed off already.

Everyone left so slow, considering I was the first on out the door. I stood outside and watched as they ran out behind me. Darry jumped over the fence, and Steve did a backflip off the car.

We all got pumped while we walked down the road. Darry was going on at Soda and Ponyboy about leaving if the fuzz showed. He mentioned my name, but I didn't listen. I drank some of Two-Bit's beer and kept thinking about Johnny.

When we got to the lot, Tim's outfit was already there. Darry and Tim were talking and mentioned Curly. I scoffed, and knew I was caught by Tim.

"What are _you_ doin' here Sugar?" He looked at me in disbelief. "I'm fightin' Tim. I have to." "Hey, I don't want you fightin' all the time." I scoffed, walked up to him, and looked into his eyes. " Look Tim, you can't stop me. And if you try I'll hurt you. I may be a girl, but I can fight like a man."

I faced the other way, as the cars pulled up on the other side of the field. I stood between Darry and Sodapop. We all glared at the Socs as they walked up to us.

"Hey look at the little broad fightin'. Run along before you get hurt, princess." They mocked me, and I stepped forwards. Soda grabbed my arm and I stepped back.

I glared at them while Darry and some dumb Soc talked. Then Dally came running up from the field, the rumble was on.

I fought hard for a girl, and took on two at a time. I kicked them and punched them. I got a few punches myself, but I was tuff. Dally noticed me and ran over.

"Dally! I'll be fine, just go!" I pushed him away and kept getting them. One of them knocked me to the ground and started choking me, but Steve pushed him off of me and helped me up.

I noticed Ponyboy with two of them on him. I ran over and helped him.

Most of the Socs left, but one stayed around and grabbed me. I noticed the ring- it was Danny. He was choking me, and I could barely breath. "T-Tim!" I yelled, looking at him. He lost his mind, and threw Danny to the ground.

Dally grabbed me and Ponyboy, and put us in the car. Dally drove real fast, and got pulled over. He lied and told Pony to act sick, it worked.

Dally took us to the hospital to see Johnny.

Dally was telling Johnny about what happened and I just looked at him. I watched as he tried to speak, but it hurt him. Dally was about to cry. "Ponyboy, stay gold Ponyboy. Stay gold... S-Sugar. I-I love you..."

I saw the pillow sink in, and Johnny was dead. "Johnny come on. So this is what you get huh? This is what you get for helpin' people? You little punk. C'mon Johnny don't die." I heard Dally's voice weaken, and then he got up and punched the wall.

I kept walking backwards until I hit the wall, then I sank to the floor. I didn't cry, because I didn't believe it.

Pony picked me up off the floor, and put me under his arm. We went back to the house, without Dally.

"Hey, where ya been?" Darry's voice boomed, even though he didn't speak loudly. "Hey kids, what's wrong?" I looked at Steve who was staring at me, like I was a ghost.

"Johnny's dead. Told him about beatin' the Socs, and I don't know. He just died. Told me to stay gold. Told Sugar he loved her. Dally's gone. He couldn't take it he's gonna blow." Ponyboy looked scared.

I fell, but Steve caught me before I hit the floor. I just stood there in a daze. Nothing seemed real at this point.

Darry was on the phone with someone. "That was Dally. The cops are after him, we gotta hide him." I jumped up and ran out the door, everyone followed after me.

I heard the guns fire and saw Dally on top of the hill, then fall. I ran faster than ever, and I screamed.

I watched as Dally turned over infront of me. I fell to my knees beside him. "C'mon Dally... Johnny left me, you can't too... Please Dal... D-Don't leave me..." I trailed off, and passed out.

Unaware of what happened to Dally next, I drifted into a deep, deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; SOOOOOOO! That was the big rumble scene. I hope you liked it! (: ... Please review!**

**-Sugardoll27-**


	6. Don't Wake Up

**A/N; Yupp! Another chapter is here. Sorry for the delay, I was gone for a while, away from the laptop. Which has everything saved on it... Anyways. Lets answer some reviews!**

ForTheloveOfDally; Aha! You'll find out!

kkaattiieeeeeeee; This time it had to end like that. Sorry Katie! xD

Story Time;

* * *

><p>I woke up on the Curtis' couch, with a fierce light shining in through the window. I squinted, then my eyes returned to normal. I saw Ponyboy, sitting in Darry's chair reading a book.<br>He looked up from his book, as I sat up. He gave me a smile, but I knew something was wrong. Then it hit me... Dallas.  
>"Pony, where's Dally?" I asked, scared of what my answer was going to be. He didn't reply. "Ponyboy, where is Dally?" He still didn't reply. I walked over to him, picked him up by his shirt, and glared at him. "Ponyboy, where the fuck is Dallas?"<br>He took a deep breath, and replied. "He's not dead," I gave out a sigh of relief, "But he is back in the hospital." I let go of his shirt, and ran out the door. I never got far because I had a terrible pain in my side. I looked up, and saw Two-Bit running towards me.  
>"Hey evil one, you're alive." He said, with a smirk. I smirked back, and kept walking. "Where ya goin?" "I'm goin to see Dal." I really didn't feel like talking but I wasn't going to be rude.<br>"Well, I'll go with ya. My car's over here." We walked back to his car, and got in. I stared straight out the window, thinking about Johnny. _How was I supposed to live without him? _My heart began to beat faster, when we got to the hospital. When we got there, it seemed like the hallway was longer than before. I fought the tears that wanted to spill out of my eyes. I'm guessing Two-Bit noticed because he hugged me and told me I was going to be okay.

I got to Dally's room, and the first thing I did was hug him. He hugged back, despite the condition he was in. "Hey kiddo. How are ya?" I stared at him, with wide eyes. "Me? You're the one who got shot. How are you?" "Well, you did take quite a beatin' last night. With everything happenin' and all... I'll be fine." I gave him a half-hearted smile, as he pulled me in for another hug.  
>"Hey, uh Dallas. Can uh, can we move back to Tulsa?" I bit my lower lip, and waited for my reply. "Yeah, I think we could do that." I let out a sigh of relief, and hugged him once more.<p>

After our visit, Two-Bit drove me back to the Curtis' house. He was going to get drunk, like usual. But I didn't feel like tagging along today. I went into the house and sat on the couch, staring at the floor. No one was home, but I liked the silence.  
>My silence broke when Tim came in. I looked up at him, and I stood up. I could feel myself start to choke up, as he hugged me. "T-Tim. I don't think I can live without him." "Yeah Sugar. You can. You may not have him, but you'll always have me." I slightly nodded as a sign that I understood.<br>"Sugar. Dallas wants me to take you back to New York so you can pack. So whenever you're ready, we can leave." I broke away from our hug, and wiped away the tears that slipped out. "Can we go now?" He nodded and we headed out the door.

We got there and packed, loaded up the car, and went to our old house we had before we left.  
>We unpacked most of the boxes and put it away. I went into my room, and never got much done before I fell asleep on my bed.<br>Tim must have put a blanket over me before he left, because I woke up with one on top of me.

When I woke up the next morning, I never got out of bed. I didn't want to see anyone, or talk. I just sat on my bed, surrounded by some memories of Johnny. I was wearing his jacket, and the necklace he gave me. I held the switchblade in my hand, and looked at the carving. _'S + J Forever'_.

I cried myself back to sleep, not wanting to wake back up. But when I did, I woke up to the sound of something breaking. I went out into the living room, to see a drunk and angry Dally. "D-Dally, you oka-" I was cut off by him grabbing my throat, and slamming me into the wall.

He held up his fist, and punched for me. I ducked just in time, tripping to the ground. "DALLY! STOP IT!" He got the message as the tears flowed down my face. "S-Sugar, oh god. I'm real sorry. I lost it. Sylvia two-timed me again. Are you okay?" I nodded and got off the floor, going back into my room.  
>I locked the bedroom door, got into m bed, and I silently cried myself back to sleep again. I never wanted to wake up, never again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Soo... This is a really short chapter, but I didn't have much to write this time. Next chapter, there will be some secrets told, and some friendships made... Please review!**

-Sugardoll27-


End file.
